


And Look for the Stars as the Sun Goes Down

by ifwallscouldspeak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash February, First Meetings, Fluff, Wrackspurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwallscouldspeak/pseuds/ifwallscouldspeak
Summary: The first night Izzy meets Luna Lovegood -don’t call her Loony, my love, she’s centuries older than you and much stronger than she appearsis what Magnus will say to Alec, much later - she falls off of her barstool in surprise.(Inspired by the prompt “I made this for you.”)





	And Look for the Stars as the Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> For my anon on Tumblr! <3 I hope you like this, dear! 
> 
> Title is from "Everything's Magic" by Angels & Airwaves.
> 
> Written for my personal [Femslash February](http://lo-cotidiano.tumblr.com/tagged/jennifer+does+femslash+february) challenge :)

 

+++

 

The first night Izzy meets Luna Lovegood - _don’t call her Loony, my love, she’s centuries older than you and much stronger than she appears,_  is what Magnus will say to Alec, much later - she falls off of her barstool in surprise.

They’re at the Hunter’s Moon, of course, right around sundown on a Friday night. Lately, it's the only bar in all of New York City that all three Lightwood siblings feel comfortable enough in. Izzy's not trying to gloat, obviously; but for once, she's not the only one getting shit from their parents over dating non-Shadowhunters. Because Jace is in here every night like a lost puppy - no pun intended - staring at Maia and no matter where Magnus goes, Alec isn’t far behind.

Izzy's just ordered a gin and tonic when something sharp and electric stabs her, right in the base of her spine. She gasps in shock before crashing to the ground. She's not hurt, really; the only thing that feels bruised is her ego for being caught so off-guard. 

“Oh,” a soft voice floats down to where Izzy’s on the sticky floor, legs splayed out in a very un-ladylike way.

Magnus is already offering her a hand up as her brothers stay in their seats, laughing at her. Izzy flips her hair back over her shoulder, trying to look as dignified as possible as she glares at them. Like usual - when it’s not anything serious - they seem to be paying her no mind. It’s just like the time she was fourteen and got her eyebrows singed off trying to chase down a Portuguese Long-Snout in Lisbon.

Izzy grunts and smoothly gets back up to her feet, stance already defensive as she turns to face her attacker. She’s expecting some snide Shadowhunter or even a mocking vampire. Who else would have been able to sneak up on her and jab her in the back with something small and electric?

What she sees instead is a woman who’s even shorter than she is, head tilted, and gazing at her with something like genuine concern and amusement. She’s possibly one of the most ethereal creatures that Izzy has ever seen, and Izzy is half angel. Her blonde curly hair seems endless and her eyes are pure silver, glinting in the dim light of the bar. They remind Izzy of starlight, bright points pinning back the dark sky in Idris. Even as Izzy’s mouth goes dry, she feels her lips turn up into a smirk. A defensive mechanism, she's always guessed, when she’s in the presence of gorgeous people.

“Isabelle Sophia Lightwood,” the small woman blinks at her. “I didn’t realize you would be so easily startled.”

The last bit of Izzy’s good humor quickly vanishes. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

Magnus is up out of his seat, placing a hand on both women’s shoulders. “Ah, let’s settle down. Izzy, this is my good friend, Luna. Luna, what have we discussed about poking people without their permission?”

It’s then that Izzy notices the bizarre contraption in the woman’s - Luna’s - hands. It looks like a combination of a Taser, remote control, and a claw from an arcade game. Luna waves off Magnus and stares down at a small, lit-up screen on the instrument. She frowns down at it, tinkering with some of the buttons, before peering back up at Izzy. She nods resolutely as Izzy just blinks back at her.

Magnus is still speaking. “- Met around, what was it, 1857? Yes, that was when I was still in London. Before I sold my house in Grosvenor Square, you understand.”

“Yes,” Luna says, not looking up. “You were quite enchanted with Camille at that time. I’m glad to see you’ve moved on to someone much kinder. Old souls suit you. Metaphorically, of course.”

Beside her, Alec makes a noise of embarrassment. Izzy resists the urge to shoot him a sly grin.

“So while she’s not quite my oldest, Luna is one of my dearest friends,” Magnus finishes.

“I bet you say that to all of the warlocks of Great Britain,” Luna says before swiftly jabbing Izzy with her contraption again.

“Hey!”

Izzy tries to bat Luna’s hands away as another small, electric jolt runs straight to her ribcage and reverberates up into her bones. The feeling has her muscles weak again, momentarily, and she has to lean heavily against Jace. She has half a mind to pull her whip out of its bracelet-form on her arm and tie Luna up just so she’ll stop jabbing her. But just as she’s reaching for the metal, she sees Luna’s eyes perk up with interest. Izzy’s blood boils under her skin, and it’s not exactly with anger.

“Maybe later,” Luna says with a bright, seductive smile on her face. “I do so love being tied up.”

Jace spits out most of his drink - _hey, Shadowhunter, you think they pay me to clean up after your bullshit? Grab a towel and wipe this down yourself_ is what Maia will snap at him when she notices the mess - and Magnus tries to hide his chuckles behind a polite cough. Izzy just smiles back at Luna, at this incredibly odd and beautiful warlock, who’s shoving the strange instrument into her face.

“But you see here, Isabelle, it’s just as I suspected,” she says. “You have quite the wrackspurt infestation.”

Izzy’s mouth drops. “Excuse me?”

“They’re invisible creatures that fly in through your ears and make your brain fuzzy,” Luna says matter-of-factly. “Quite recently I’ve discovered they burrow into bone marrow as well.”

“I -”

“I used to have spectrespecs to help me find them, but they’ve become lost, you see,” Luna interrupts. “So I invented this to help find them. It’s actually a quite useful device, if I don’t say so myself, as it can also detect a number of other bodily afflictions, such as sasabonsam venom -”

“Oh, how clever,” Magnus leans forward, interested.

“Yes, I know,” Luna says. “But - here.”

Luna digs into her pockets suddenly, and then pulls out a silver necklace. She holds it up in front of Izzy, the rune for protection dangling off of the chain. The rune seems to be entirely out of ruby and Izzy just stares back at Luna, unable to say anything. Luna nods her head and then leans in, seeming to take her silence as permission. She presses against Izzy, putting the necklace around her neck and closing the clasp behind her. Izzy sucks in a harsh breath; Luna smells like the end of a hot summer day, up on the roof of the Institute. She can practically feel the last rays of sun dragging across her skin as Luna slides her hand down Izzy's collarbone. She touches her rune marks lovingly, carefully. 

“I made this for you,” Luna says.

"You did?"

"I kept having visions of you," Luna says. "That's how I knew to come to New York and find you."

Izzy says slowly, "I see."

"I've had a lot of visions. We're going to have quite a bit of fun, Isabelle."

For some reason, that makes Izzy smile. "We are?"

"Yes," Luna says resolutely. "But for now. Positive thoughts should be enough to get rid of the wrackspurts but this is a little something to help keep them away.”

Izzy’s breath is caught in her throat. “Thank you.”

“Don’t look so worried,” she says. “I'll be sticking around for quite a while.”

She says it so finally, like being with Izzy is exactly where she belongs in the world, no questions asked. Izzy feels a small, bashful smile forming on her lips. Something warms in the pit of her stomach. It’s a strange feeling, she thinks, as she stares down at Luna. She’s not sure if she wants to kiss her senseless or be wrapped up in a warm hug by her. It’s not an unpleasant feeling at all, but it’s one she’s never felt at the same time, for the same person. She feels Magnus’s gentle gaze on the side of her face. She wonders what he knows what it means, that she’s feeling this way.

She decides not to dwell on it, though. There's other important matters to attend to at this moment. 

“I’m gonna buy you a drink, Luna,” she says.

Luna smiles back at her. “I knew that you would.”

 

+++


End file.
